jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamiroquai
Jamiroquai '(ジャミロクアイ ''Jamirokuai) is the Stand of Benjamin Zero, prominently featured in Zero's Strange Misadventures. Appearance Jamiroquai assumes the form of a humanoid being with Personality Jamiroquai clearly shows a degree of conscience different to that of its master, while showing absolute loyalty to him. In times outside of danger and conflict, the spirit blends the archetypes of a wise guardian with that of a smooth-talking trickster facade. He can be heard, communicating with his master, discussing with Benjamin about his and his team's escapades throughout the multiverse and assuring him comfort when his desires of going back home are brought to light. The Stand also shows concerns of the consequences of a young Ben when he first tested his solar-based powers, often warning him that his peers would hurl derogatory terms at his expense should he persist showing those powers in public. Abilities When it comes to physical prowess, Jamiroquai emphasizes on quick and clean hits that always makes it mark. Its punches can easily break a human bone without difficulty, but the same cannot be said when trying to destroy hard materials such as rock or certain metals. When push comes to shove, Jamiroquai's barrage can clash with the likes of Evil Empire. Jamiroquai is an exceptionally fast Stand, making use of its speed to compensate for its mediocre physical prowess. It can also intercept attacks that are too fast for Ben to notice alone, as evident in catching a hail of arrows without its master noticing. '''Solar Energy Manipulation Jamiroquai has the ability to generate and use solar energy. Its self-produced sunlight has shown to be quite versatile, effective in providing offense and defense, at the same time giving support to its master's allies. There is no definite restriction when it comes to using the energy in its raw form but too much of it or using techniques requiring a huge chunk of the energy can risk Benjamin of "overheating", where he is so burned out, he experiences a killer fatigue throughout his body. To compensate for his limits, Benjamin usually imbues everyday objects with solar energy which essentialy turns them into makeshift yet effective weapons. * Sunlight Yellow Overdrive: Jamiroquai unleashes a storm of fast punches, enhanced with high amounts of solar energy. * Hyperion: A powerful solar-based technique that involves Jamiroquai gathering solar energy in its hands at a fast rate, then releasing the harnessed energies as an omni-directional ball of pure sunlight that burns anyone in front it, all the while shielding the user from outside harm. This attack will leave Benjamin exhausted for a moment, leaving him vulnerable to counterattacks, and using the technique around the clock will risk him of becoming overheated. * Sunny Chops: Envelops one or both hands in a fine blade composed of concentrated solar energy. Significantly effective against lightly-armored or unarmored targets and the heat focused on the blades is enough to cleave through objects highly susceptible to heat, such as ice or wood. ** Sunny Slide: Generates a wave of solar energy with a fast swipe of a Sunny Chop-enveloped hand. Has a concussive variation which only knocks enemies away without the risk of slicing them whole. ** Sunny Jive: Benjamin delivers a rising crescent kick, with the leg enveloped by a Sunny Chop blade. This technique is mostly used to surprise enemies, since it sacrifices power to give the boy room to move away from them. *''Skin Particle Blast'': Benjamin uses solar energy to gather up dead skin cells focusing on his fingertips, then blasts them in the form of a bullet at high speeds. Targets who were shot by it will have an uncontrollable urge to itch, leaving them open for another attack. * Incendiary Handkerchiefs: Empowers olive oil-doused handkerchiefs with an amount of solar energy into them, straightening them to a fine degree. The hankies function as effective throwing weapons and can detonate a burst of solar energy which can mess around an enemy's senses. *''Cotton Armor'': Forms an armor made out of solar energy-enhanced cotton balls that, at the cost of reducing movement speed, greatly lessens the impact of most physical attacks and ranged attacks usually bounce back. **''Cotton Discharge: When the armor takes enough damage, the suit will disperse itself into a storm of energized cottons that deal a considerable degree of pain at enemies wearing light armor or are unarmored. * 'Minor Healing Factor: When exposed to sunlight, Ben's wounds gradually heal. This lesser healing technique can also be used to mend teammates of their wounds. However, it cannot mend broken bones back together. * ''Solar Energization'': Supercharges machinery or tech with a drastic amount of solar energy, they are then brought to life under the devotion to defending Benjamin and his allies. Despite having the possibility of charging huge amounts of solar energy, this doesn't seem to overheat the user. Silent Lucidity .... '''Souljacker ....Category:Stand Category:Close-ranged Stand Category:Zero's Strange Misadventures